


Hold

by wallofglass



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofglass/pseuds/wallofglass
Summary: Reflections on a hug - short and a little pointless.





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is that Rox’s death was a tragic accident and the past two episodes have been a wild shared hallucination because I’m that deep in denial. This is technically canon-compliant though.

Henrik closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to John’s head. He was surprised that John had accepted this show of affection. They usually kept a careful distance, one pulling back when the other moved forward, but now John’s head was resting on his shoulder, and John’s body was curled in on him. He was almost exactly the same height as Roxanna and Henrik’s arms folded around him naturally. John had been one of the first people he had ever held, back before Holby, before Roxanna, when they were two ruthless, ambitious, scared boys clinging together for comfort.

It had been cold, a bitter east coast winter, colder than John with his scornful northern pride had expected, and Henrik had dragged him into town in the snow to buy him a new coat. John muttered all the way, but huddled against Henrik to steal some warmth. He had stopped by the time they walked back all bundled up in his new winter coat.

Afterwards, John had stepped out of his coat and straight into Henrik’s arms.

Now, he was there again, pulled in close by Henrik. The presence of Roxanna was always between them, but standing like this, close enough for John’s hair to muss up against the fabric of Henrik’s soft hoodie, they could pretend that it was all still to come, that they were still young and promising and fiercely pretending that this friendship would last forever.


End file.
